


when life gives you cookies

by Kyu_Sunstruck



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, also i refer to milk under all pronouns so, catch me up at 1 am updating my fics, ill edit this later, its rlly just all my drabbles so no proof reading, uuuuuuuuuuuuh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyu_Sunstruck/pseuds/Kyu_Sunstruck
Summary: just some short cookie drabbles, will be updated slowly because i dont have many ideas, request things if you want to, ill only really write them if i like it





	1. lmao what if milk took the sword

The sword pulsed in her grip, static racing up her arm, but she didn't let go, she had someone to protect and god damn it she was going to protect him. She slowly raised the sword, pointing it at the startled dark, no, that wasn't dark choco. She pointed the sword at Sovereign, wincing at the static that stopped right at her shoulder, occasionally jumping to lick her face.

"I, will not let you hurt Purple yam, i will do everything in my power to keep you away from him"

The startled gazes of the two met her and her partner instantly tried to reach out for her

"Milk no put that do-"

Sovereign slammed him down on the stone wall behind them both, Yam letting out a startled gasp. Milk raised the sword, trembling in pain as she did when he started to walk towards her. 

"You shouldn't take what belongs to you, now, sweetheart, give me the sword"

"I would much rather die than give it to you"

"So be it then"

Sovereign lifted his hand, red energy flowing around it, and brought it down on her. The last thing she heard was Yam calling out her name as the world went black


	2. what if fire spirit had a child

There was so much shouting, the tiny cookie help he dragon plushie as she hid in her bush. She could see her papa yelling at someone else, he was, pointing something at him. Her papa stood in front of her, his tail blocking her from running, not that she had to

The shouts grew louder and louder, and then, she heard a whoosh. She looked up and saw her papa has changed position, he was looking at something behind him. Her papa said something and then turned to grab her from the bush. 

"Fire spirit wh-" 

The other cookie hold his bow, and stared at her papa as if he had made a silly face at him. She just held her dragon plush close.

"Fire can i--"

"No, windy, your to much of a danger both her and i"

"How-"

"You fired an arrow at me without listening to what i was saying, had it actually hit me, you would have orphaned her"

"Thats wasn't my-"

"It is now, goodbye Wind archer"

Her papa lifted his wings, and took off, they never returned to that forest

Her name was Bee honey cookie, her only parent is her father, Fire spirit cookie, and she hated the person she was made as a gift for, Wind archer cookie, the cookie who broke her fathers heart with a single arrow


	3. What if FS' pact with the dragons wasnt what we thought it was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write some Red dragon being firespirits parent content :pensive: 
> 
> Also kind of how FS staff became the way it is :Y

Fire spirit looked at the edge of the forest, the sun slowly coming up. He was ready, he was READY. This would be his first time leaving the valley since he was a small child. His tail waved in excitement, and he slowly opened his wings, getting ready to take off

"FIRE SPIRIT"

The legendary jumped, and turned to look at who was calling his name. A large dragon was coming towards him, and fire spirit knew the color of he skales, it was his mother.

The Red dragon landed on the ledge he was on, behind him, holding something in her talon

"Yes ma? What is it?"

"Did you seriously think I would let you go without some form of departing gift?"

Fire spirit blinked as she put down the bag she was carrying, motioning for him to go through it, so he did. Inside were 4 things, a magma bird feather that looked very familiar, a bit of an egg shell, one of her skales and…. A dragon bead, made red, no doubt from using her own skales to make it

"Ma, what, how?"

"The feather is Pintalerias, and when you rub it"

His mother picked up the feather and began to gently rub the feather between her talons, after a few seconds the Magma bird the feather was plucked from appeared, it was the Magma bird he himself bred.

"It turns into her. The shell is from your egg, so that you can remember where you came from. The scale is mine, to remind you that you would always have a home here in the dragon's valley and the bead"

"You have been working on it for me for years, they only form every 20 years our time under crazy conditions, and then, 40 years of waiting before you can make another one…. Ma, you made one for me?"

His mother only smiled and pointed to his staff, a metal rod, with only 3 small hooks, a rock in the middle. He understood. He took the rock, throwing it off the ledge, it no doubt cracking upon impact, but nothing more. After he did that, he picked up the bead, looked at his mother one last time and placing it where the rock used to be.

The staff glowed and in his hands it started to change, the hooks became longer, making sure the bead would stay in place. The metal of the staff darkened and new engravings formed, a glowing red. After a bit it stopped glowing and fire spirit turned to show his mom, who just clapped her talons together in delight. He ran over, and gave one last hug

"Thanks mama, i'll never lose it"

The red dragon hugged her son back, before letting him go and nodding him to the forest. Fire spirit picked up the bag and tied it on his belt, waving goodbye to his mom as he lifted his wings and flew off in the direction of the sun

"DON'T FORGET TO AVOID THE KINGDOMS, STAY OUT OF THE DEEP FOREST!!! AND REMEMBER TO WRITE EVERY MONTH!!"

His mother called after him, before letting out a large roar, slowly more dragons joined in and he turned to face his kingdom, before letting out a roar himself and then turning and fast flying away…..


	4. what if milk was always the bridesmaid but never the bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this work is featuring Sir velvet cookie from this tumblr blog -- > https://sirvelvetcookie.tumblr.com/

At the altar milk stood, looking down the aisle, nervous, but not for herself, oh no. Milk was wearing a beautiful pink dress with a rose on her hip that ended shortly above her knees, she was not the bride. She did not dare to look at the groom, she couldn't, at least not without her heart shattering anymore that it already was. Music started, first the flower girl, then the ring bearer, and finally, here comes the bride, Whipped cream. They looked stunning, more than stunning in their wedding dress it flowed perfectly behind him. Now she was forced to turn and look at the groom, Dark Choco.  
She was now forced to watch as the person she had a crush on for years get married to another. Oh well. Milk spent the entire service focusing on not crying, who would cry at their friends wedding? When it was over, it was only the beginning, oh well, they were both so happy, why would she ruin that? The tears where only cried later, when no one was around to hear them…..

 

She had no idea how it happened. Once again she was at the altar, once again she was not the bride, once again someone she loved was marrying someone else. This time it was her guild mate Purple Yam. with who? A beautiful tailor, who offered him comfort she could not provide  
Once again the music started, first the flower boy, then the ring bearer, and then the bride. She was forced to look at her guild mate, who looked the happiest he could ever be, once again she had to fight back tears as another she loved went ahead and got married. About time, no?  
Milk stayed through the celebration, keeping her fake smile on the whole time. And after? She when home, to the now empty guild house. She got drunk on everything they had, and sobbed for hours. You know what they would say to her?

She was always the bridesmaid  
Never the bride


	5. What if Milk and dark went to school together (kinda nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was 12 and i wanted to write something, so i wrote school au, basically all royalty go to a school together

Milk woke, she was in her bed, not alone. She was snuggled up with someone else, her head on their chest. It took her a minute to recall the events from the night before and when she did, her face grew soft red. slowly, she sat up and looked to the sleeping figure of her partner, Dark choco. Shit, he looked pretty hot right there. Milk shook her head and got up, reaching down and picking up a random shirt from the floor, Darks under shit to be exact. Ehh, it really didn't matter. After slipping it on she walked over to her dresser and pulled out one of her pairs of panties and put that on as well.   
After she finished getting herself semi dressed she entered her bathroom to inspect the damage and, ooh the was a lot. The marks dark gave her stretched all across her neck and even down the space between her breasts.   
Milk winced but left the bathroom anyways. She walked out to the small kitchen and living room area they had, and her dorm mates greeted her with silence. Milk shuffled past them, face heating up as she quickly made herself a bowl of cereal.   
"Wow he went ham on you didnt he"  
"How-  
"You weren't as sneaky as you thought you were"  
"Also i woke up to go to the bathroom and I accidentally saw you two"  
Milk spit out the bit of cereal she had in her mouth when those words were spoken. She coughed for a bit and lifted a napkin to her face.  
"Damn, we were really trying too"   
Milk and the rest of her dorm mates looked over to the new voice in the room. It was dark, with his unbuttoned shirt on and his pants lazily buckled up. It exposed almost everything, it really did, and it was not helping.  
He walked around the other girls as they also watched him wide eyed, poor bramble was blushing like mad  
"Cereal is in the pantry and milk is in the fridge"   
"I don't see you in the fridge"  
"You--"  
Milk was caught off with giggles from her dorm mates, so she just continued to eat her breakfast while Dark made his own and sat next to her. They all continued to chat for the rest of the morning before they all parted ways for the weekend, visiting families and such. Well, her dorm mates did at least, she and dark took advantage of the 'no dorm mates around' thing and made out on the couch, at least until he had to go at least. She got to keep his shirt though.


	6. What if Knight and herb where lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to write more of other characters, Also this chapter is deticated to my good friend Tallyverse, they are in the kudos :U

Finally, he was home, he could finally see his 'wife' and kid again. Knight had been stationed pretty far for a while, and was forced to leave the two behind, but now he was back. He had only barely finished trying down butterscotch when he heard and excited gasp and 

"PAPA!! MOMMY! PAPA'S HOME"

"Thorn calm down- KNIGHT"

Knight turned in time to catch his daughterson, and his 'wife' 

"Herb, Thorn! Oh i missed you both, I wrote when I could, goodness Thorn you have really gotten big, just like you mom told me"

"YEAH YEAH!! I'm going to be as big as you papa!! Watch me!!!"

Knight chuckled and picked up the excited child putting herhim on his hip

"Lets hope you do squirt, now lets go inside, I have some stories to tell and your mom looks like he could make us a good pie for them" 

"I was thinking more of a cake"

"That works too…"


End file.
